


The Schoolmarm and the Sea Captain

by look_turtles



Series: Purple Prose [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief reads a romance novel to Ray's turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Schoolmarm and the Sea Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Challenge 43 kaleidoscope

Outside Ray's apartment the sun was shining and a warm breeze blew through the city sending plastic bags and discarded pieces of paper flying like birds. Inside Ray's apartment, Dief was laying on Ray's couch, a paperback book was open in front of him.

'The willowy schoolmarm stares into the eyes of the sea captain. His orbs are like kaleidoscopes of azure and cerulean. As she peers into his globes she has never felt such love, it feels as if her hart will explode like a crimson balloon...'

Turtlewalski listened as Dief read the book he has bought from the bookstore down the street. Turtlewalski was laying on Dief's back and his fur was soft against her arms. She pulled her head all the way out of her shell and sniffed Dief fur, he smelled like baked goods and the outside. All she remembered about the outside was her aunt Spider telling her and her hatch-mates that it was dangerous. She didn't know why Spider always told her to stay away from wolves, Dief was always bring her tasty flowers to eat.

As Dief got to an exciting part in the book his voice rose and he sound like an excited hatchling.

Turtlewalski closed her eyes and buried her head in Dief's fur. It was a shame he wasn't a turtle, he'd make a fine turtle.


End file.
